I believe rain is meant to be danced in
by The One Of Innocence
Summary: This is told from MY point of view having a crush on Nick Jonas, not much of a fanfiction but I couldn't resist uploading : I really hope you like, it's an original work


Rain is meant to be Danced In

by Jordan McGill

"Anyone who says sunshine brings happiness has never danced in the rain". . . One of the many things in this world that are true. Without any exceptions, under no circumstances. The rain is a mystery to those who are deep, hopeless romantics. It leaves them praying every night they can one day kiss the one they love with all of their heart in the pouring rain, they sit by the window watching it hit the sidewalk and give the puddles ripples. Writing songs about it, some people even compare it to depression. The rain is gloomy on most days, and I never liked it. To me, everything bad happens on rainy days. But now those are in the past, and I learned to leave them in the past. It's true, because aside from just being with the one your heart desires making you the happiest you'll ever be, dancing in the rain comes in second. Today I lived through a combination, yes my heart was on lift off.

I remember every detail, most memories are vague to me, but this was in complete detail. Like I was reading it out of a Nicholas Sparks novel. I was over Nicks house, with Joe and Brittany. Kevin had still been with Danielle house shopping. Brittany and I had stayed over their house for the night since we were visiting from our own homes. Our parents knew each others families, they trusted us with our boyfriends. The morning after we all went out to breakfast, of course the POOPerazzi stalked us out. Not only did they snap a picture of Joe and Brittany holding hands while getting out of the car, but they got a picture of Nick and I holding hands walking to the restaurant. Utter fail. I can see OceanUP now. Unbelievable. The sky was really grey and ugly, it was a thick layer of clouds patching out our sun. Did I forget to say it was also warm and humid? This was Texas. So I had been in the white dress I met Nick in a few weeks ago, Brittany, Joe and Nick had been in shorts. I really didn't like this weather, I felt my hair rising and I looked like a bush. "You look beautiful like always, Love." Nick would tell me when I messed with my hair. How he can make me smile so big.

It took Brittany all she had to not flip off the photographer across the street. I can see it in her face. And Joe especially as he would say "Baby Girl, calm down let them have their fun." She'd leave it alone. I just glared in their direction, that's going to be a lovely picture of me saying 'screw you' in my face on oceanUP, I looked over at Nick who had done the same thing. We just ignored them as we walked into the local cafe, it doesn't matter how irritating the people around us were. What mattered to me and Brittany is that we were with our men, and we loved them more than anything you can list possible. This morning outing was just what Britt and I needed. We never see our boys, but neither of us had been together long. Brittany had just gotten with Joe around Christmas, I just got with Nick a week ago. The situations are something only we could understand. It's all mapped out in the scriptures of our lives. A lot of girls dream about having breakfast with the JONAS BROTHERS, but not like this. To me and Brittany, this was breakfast with Nick and Joe. To us, they're regular guys. It's all they are and were and will be.

Back in the car, we were driving home. The road we took back to their house was like a hidden one way road. It was like a little ranch with horses, only they were wild horses. The road was wide for a one way. Must have been where horseback riders went. It wasn't flat, there were hills with a bunch of trees, it felt like a fairytale setting. Look, even a little lake with a dock and swans. Now I was in awe of the scenery. Joe was driving us as Brittany accompanied him in the front, Nick and I in the back. His head was resting against mine, which was resting on his shoulder. I looked up and I saw him asleep. Angel of mine, I can't even go into detail about how perfect and beautiful I think he is. I know others say 'He has flaws, he's NOT an Angel from God" They can be quiet. Nick is perfect for ME. He is such a blessing from God. I love him and accept him for everything he is, to what we are, I want to spend my life with him. No questions about it even though hollywood gets in the way. But I love everything about him, nobody can change that. Nick is my everything... Looking at Brittany and Joe, I pray that my Love with Nick is the same way in the eyes of others. Joe and Britt, they're so perfect for each other. Their features mesh, their personalities, everything about them when they combine it together is perfect. I swear they're going to have perfect children. You can tell just by looking at them, in a nonbiased opinion if I were to walk down the street and not know who they are and see them together, my first thought; God sent them as an example. Because he did.

I had fallen asleep in my babys arms, I felt everything; warm, safe, complete... that is until Joes booming voice scared the crap out of me. "IT'S RAINING!" I jumped and Nick almost hit his head on the roof. "JOE!" Nick screamed in a 'are you kidding me?' way he always does. Joe always gets excited about these things, which made him my 'big brother' well, he is my brother in law. The rain was coming down hard. But it wasn't dark outside. The sun was slightly peeking through the clouds. Even better a sunshower. Joe pulled the van over and we were stopped on the one way road. Oh boy, I know what was coming next. "Lets go dance!" Brittany was laughing at him, Joe waiting for a response. "Baby, come on!!" Joe begged Brittany. She looked at him blankly. I broke the silence and just laughed so loud. "I Love Youuuuu" Joe said like a begging child. "Joseph Adam." was all Brittany said before running out of the car and down the road. Joe chased her and picked her up and spun her around. I'd be acting the same, but I never liked rainy days. I swear if I got out, we'd get hit by a car or someone would fall and get hurt, or something bad.

"Baby, come on." Nick said making me look at him. I felt like I wanted to cry from past memories of rainy days. I love Nick, he is my baby, everything to me. But I didn't like the rain... It's just God crying.

"Sunshine does bring happiness, but rain is meant to be danced in. God created this rain for true lovers to dance in, each rain drop represents the ways and reasons why the two love each other. Why do you think Noah and Allie kissed in the pouring rain? Joe and Brittany are dancing in the pouring rain right now. I want to do both of those things with you..." If I wasn't crying before, I am now. "I'm in love with you, Jordan. The rain is God crying, you're right about that, but it's because he's happy for many reasons. I want to show God I'm in love with you, and I want to do it while he's happy. I know we just got together, but I promise I would never ever want to hurt you, you are an Angel. I want to spend my life with you. I can't picture myself with anybody else." I felt the tears build up in my eyes until my eyes were nothing but puddles.

I got out of the car and went to his side and pulled him out and laughed. The second we got out of the car we were soaking wet. I ran down towards the crazy dancers Joe and Brittany. I tried not to call them Starsky and Hutch. Nick had picked me up from behind and spun me around. The entire monologue he said to me in the car echoed through my mind this entire dance. Nick had me by my back and we spun around as the rain hit us. Joe and Brittany had already started kissing. The romantic Allie and Noah kiss everyone dreams about. They really are a Godsent couple. One of the rare many in this world. Nick and I were looking at each other. Soaking wet. My dress was white, so yes my Bra was showing. But I don't care, this was my boy. He was going to be my husband. Just by looking into his eyes right now, I can see everything. When we get married, when we have our children, when we're old playing with our grandchildren. Is this how Brittany feels when she looks at Joe? This is the best feeling ever. I didn't want this moment to end. I knew my make up had been smeared down my face, but I truly felt beautiful now. Right here with the love of my life, my brother and my sister in law, and praying my other brother and sister and law were having the happiest time of their lives right now on their happy ever after. The rain was really coming down, Nick and I both looked up. The sun was out now, sunshower galore. "Did the rain get harder?" I asked him. He brushed my hair back. "I think he can barely contain himself now." He said as he kissed me through a smile.

The rain is truly a beautiful thing. Like Joe said, Whoever said sunshine brings happiness hasn't danced in the rain. Rain in the sun, dancing, your family, the one God put you to be with, Put it all together. What do you think you get?

HAZAH! Let me know what you think : )


End file.
